


I need you to save me

by itsalwaysaphantime



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, some swearing some spiders nothing bad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwaysaphantime/pseuds/itsalwaysaphantime
Summary: Dan calles Phil from the bathroom in the middle of the night.





	I need you to save me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the latest video on DanAndPhilGAMES (Dan (scared of spiders) explores a cave (literally full of spiders) - Skyrim VR! )  
> Also kind of inspired by the tragic time I woke up my mum to come remove a spider.  
> But hey, we're all scared of something, nothing wrong with that.

Phil wakes up at 3 am to his phone ringing on the bedside table. He recognizes the ringtone immediately, it must be Dan calling him. But that doesn't make sense at all, because Dan is supposed to be sleeping right next to him.

He feels around to find the light switch and immediately shields his eyes from the bright light. He looks over and sees that the other side of the bed is empty.

Phil picks up the phone and answers the call, his voice still raspy from sleep.

“Dan what the fuck? Where are you?” 

“I’m so sorry for waking you up Phil… but I really need your help.” Dan's voice sounds panicked.

Phil is now fully awake, his heart racing with worry for his boyfriend.

“Tell me what’s wrong Dan! Are you okay? And where the hell are you?”

“I'm in the bathroom. I woke up like 15 minutes ago and really needed to pee...” Phil cuts him off.

“Wait, are you hurt? Why the hell are you calling me from our bathroom?” By this point Phil is getting out of bed ready to go help Dan as quickly as possible.

“Well I used the flashlight on my phone to find my way out of our bedroom, because I didn’t want to wake you up. And now I’m really glad I took my phone with me. I probably just would have fucking died here otherwise.” Dan's breathing is getting quicker as he talks.

"Dan just tell me what it is! You're scaring me!"

“God Phil, this is so embarrassing. I feel so stupid but there’s a huge ass spider ON THE FUCKING DOORHANDLE and now I can't get out.”

Phil stops in his tracks needing a few seconds to process what was just said. The lets out a relieved laugh.

“Daniel James Howell! Did you seriously just wake me up and make me worry for your life because of a damn spider.” 

“What the hell was I supposed to do? And why did you stop walking? I need you to take this thing away RIGHT NOW. I feel like I’m going to throw up if I have to look at it any longer!” Dan is screaming and gagging by this point, which makes Phil dread another noise complaint from their neighbours.

“Chill out. Just look away then I’m on my away.” Phil begins to walk again, now much slower than before.

“I can’t do that. What if it moves and I can’t find it anymore. I could never sleep again.”

Phil hangs up the phone having reached the bathroom door and opens it slowly. Dan screams again as the spider falls to the bathroom floor. Thankfully it does not move any further from there. 

It takes Phil a full minute to stop laughing at how fearful Dan looks crouched at the other end of the bathroom, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms slung around them. He can't remember Dan ever seeming so small.

Phil graps a cup from next to the sink an slowly puts it over the spider. It really is freakishly big and gross, but spiders have just never been particularly scary to Phil. He finds a piece of card to push under the glass and asks Dan to open the window, so he can throw it out.

Once he has closed the window and turns back around he is immediately tackled by Dan giving him a big bear hug.

Now that all the excitement is over Phil realizes how sleepy he still is. He hugs Dan back and mumbles into his hair: “I can’t believe you Dan. The shit you make me do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Let me know you're thoughts in the comments  
> Or talk to me on Tumblr: itsalwaysaphantime


End file.
